


Lemonade and Sunflowers

by Eganne



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Kosmo shenanigans, Lance is brighter than the sun, M/M, One Shot, Red roses and blue hydrangeas, Shiro is happy, Shiro is resting, Sunflowers, Wedding, keith is happy, klance wedding, kosmo is a good boy, lemonade, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 02:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17316716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eganne/pseuds/Eganne
Summary: Shiro is living and happy and that's all that matters to me.Keith and Lance are happy. Everyone's happy. And oh, Allura is alive, you're welcome.





	1. Lemonade and Sunflowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance visit Shiro at his house, they have big news...
> 
> Shiro is happy and loved. That's all I wanted !

Keith was sitting on the couch in the living room, reading a book with his big space dog lounging at his feet. 

His boyfriend Lance was loud (like so often and Keith secretly loved this about him) as he walked out of the kitchen, telling some childhood memories brought back to him by the fresh lemonade he was bringing to Keith. "My mom always helped us with the recipe then me and Rachel would go and sell it ! But- Veronica was the one counting the money we'd earn. We bought many games and other stuff with this pocket money ! Those were the good ol' days" he was counting with his natural talents of telling good stories with the riiight amount of drama in his voice. 

Shiro, who was walking across the living room in direction of the door, smiled when Keith made place for the Cuban boy on the couch. The latter gladly took the seat and spooned Keith. The paler man resumed his reading, glass of lemonade in hand now. He was very obviously happy. Shiro was, consequently, happy too. 

 

Smiling, he passed them and walked outside.  
It was a beautiful and warm summer day, the sun was high and bathed the garden in its bright light.  
Keith and Lance were visiting for the weekend so Shiro was glad that the weather was so good on them for the occasion... 

Taking his time, he walked towards the pretty patch of flowers that his husband had grown and cared for since they had moved into that house. 

Tending to the high sunflowers, Curtis was smiling. 

"Love ? Lance prepared fresh lemonade..." Shiro said, placing his valid hand on Curtis' waist and his chin on his husband's shoulder.  
Curtis plucked a sick leaf before he turned around to face his husband, "...look at these. They grew so much" he said fondly. Shiro guessed that he was talking about the flowers.  
"They are beautiful. Just like you, love" Shiro replied then grinned.  
Curtis, blushing, laughed and took off his gardening gloves before walking towards the house. "You're a sap" he commented. Nonetheless, he had to bite on his lip to hide his smile. Shiro knew how his husband's heart raced to every compliment from him and he definitely played with that, this little (handsome... *sigh*) demon. 

Even with his back facing him, Shiro could tell that Curtis was smiling. "Come on, you love it" he said and Curtis cut him off, leaving his gloves and gardening tools on the counter in the entryway, "Nuh-uh, I love ...you."  
They shared a kiss before walking into the kitchen.

 

Some minutes later, the married couple sat in the love seat, glasses of lemonade in hand. 

"Shiro ..?" Keith started, now that the four of them were here.

Shiro sensed immediately that Keith had something important to say.  
"Yes ?" he asked sitting up slightly.  
Keith and Lance simultaneously took a long sip of their drinks.

"There's something we wanted you to know before anyone else. It's- ehm, Lance, help me..." Keith nervously said, glancing at his boyfriend. "What- he's your brother ! Not mine-" Lance argued quietly, "Well he'll soon be yours too if we do-" Keith argued back.  
Curtis cut them off, a big grin on his face. Shiro wondered what got him to grin like this. But for Curtis, this argument was enough of a hint. "Are you guys finally ...engaged ?" 

A few heartbeats later, Lance laced his fingers with Keith. Both men nodded, blushing hard.  
Shiro gasped, realizing... He stood up and grasped them both, pulling them into the tightest hug - "You two are finally getting married ?! Congratulations ! I'm so proud !!"

Keith and Lance managed to hug him back and nodded again. 

"Thank you Shiro. That means a lot to us" Keith replied softly.

"You are getting married !" Shiro cheered again excitedly.

And from his seat, Curtis sighed fondly. "Well, it was about time they do..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this short one-shot ! Let me know in the comments ❤️


	2. Red roses and blue hydrangeas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding day, a sequel to the one shot. Keith is happy. Lance shines like the fucking sun.  
> Shiro is proud.  
> Kosmo is a good boy, again. I love them.  
> 

Ten months later, it was just as sunny for Keith and Lance' big day.  
The wedding ceremony was being held in Cuba. Lance' whole family was gathered along with all their friends and loved ones. Krolia had done everything in order to be here for the occasion and Keith had cried happy tears when he had learned that she was here indeed.

 

His mother, Allura and Shiro helped Keith get ready while Lance had a whole team up to help him elsewhere.

Allura had just finished helping him with his bow tie when Shiro came up to him, holding something delicately in his prosthetic hand.  
"I've- I want you to have this... Curtis and I grew them, with you and this day, in mind" Shiro said, emotions bringing tears to his eyes as he handed Keith the home-grown wedding bouquet. 

There were red roses, blue hydrangeas, two sunflowers, a bit of wisteria, all of it tied in a purple silk ribbon. 

Keith grinned after smelling the flowers. "Shiro... It's beautiful" he whispered. This bouquet was breathtaking and so colorful, so bright. It reminded him of Lance' personality...  
"I love it. Thank you so much !" he said and hugged his brother tightly. 

Shiro started crying then and his tears of joy and proudness kept his cheeks wet through the whole ceremony. 

 

Krolia was the one walking Keith down the aisle.  
Lance was waiting at the end of it, absolutely shining like the sun itself. Love and happiness looked way too good on him. 

The couple exchanged a look fueled with so many things and promises as the music stopped and the first words were spoken. 

They shared their vows, made everyone tear up and Shiro nearly sobbed.  
"I'm so, so proud of him !" he said about his little brother. Curtis handed him a pocket handkerchief and kissed him on the cheek. 

Golden rings were now decorating Keith and Lance' fingers. The grooms kissed and everyone cheered and applaud. 

 

"Everyone gathers ! My wonderful, exquisite, amazing~ husband~ will now throw the bouquet. Oh but- ! He loves it so make sure to hand it back afterwards !!" Lance announced, beaming with pure happiness.

Keith was both flustered and thrilled. He turned his back to the crowd of souls who weren't married yet and threw his precious bouquet. 

...No one expected Kosmo to jump above the crowd, catch the the bouquet in his mouth and suddenly teleport, leaving behind his image the blinding sight of the sun high in the sky above them.  
A flash later and Kosmo was back, right in front of Keith with the bouquet intact. Keith along with everyone else bursted in laughters. 

"Good boy" he said, grinning. He took the flowers back and patted Kosmo's head. As he did that he took in the sight of his shining golden wedding band and sighed happily. Keith couldn't feel happier.

 

And this day for sure would never be forgotten.  
Keith and Lance lived happily, bought a house, adopted two kids... And if you walk by their street in a hot day of summer, the McClain-Kogane kids might be selling lemonade. 

So why don't you buy them a glass ?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this short one-shot ! Let me know in the comments ❤️


End file.
